Msn Twilight Style
by Dr. Cullen
Summary: What is up with Emmett and his Jeep, and Mike and Tyler doing what?, what about some of Bella's questions, and what happens when you stir in a little bit of Dr. Gregory House? And who is this Oliver and what did Charile do? You know you are curious
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote this story when i was on a sugar high!! For you people that have never seen me on a sugar high, it's bad!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or anything related, and I don't own sour skittles or ****riesen,**** and i don't own msn****, or anything else mentioned in my story except for Oliver**

**MSN- TWILIGHT**

Edward has signed in to Msn.

Bella has signed in to Msn.

Alice has signed in to Msn.

Emmett has signed in to Msn.

Jasper has signed in to Msn.

Bella: EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Edward: Yes my lovely?!?

Bella: WHY IS THERE A CAT SITTING ON THE END OF MY BED!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alice: he got you a kitty??

Bella: YES, YES HE DID!!!!

Emmett: what is his name!?!

Bella: I DON'T KNOW, I WAS TOO FRUSTRATED THAT MY BOYFRIEND GOT ME A CAT!!!

Edward: Don't you like it, I mean i picked it out myself; I'm hurt that you don't like him

Bella: I am so sorry Edward, i love him, and his name is...

Bella: Actually I don't know... open to suggestions!!!

Emmett: name him BUZZ LIGHTYEAR

Bella: Ummmmmmm, no

Alice: Name him HARRY POTTER

Bella: Ummmmmmm, no

Edward: What about Nemo???

Bella: Not quite...

Jasper: What about Oliver??

Bella: Jasper, you are brilliant, his name will be Oliver!!!!

Edward: Good job, Jasper!

Alice: Amazing Jasper

Emmett: I still like buzz lightyear, pout

Bella: Well anyways i promised Charlie that I would watch tennis with him tonight, so cya

Edward: Goodbye my love

Alice: BIBI

Emmett: C u l8ter lil sis

Jasper: Good-bye

**TIME PASSES, ABOUT 11: OO AT NIGHT**

Bella has signed in to Msn.

Edward has signed in to Msn.

Alice has signed in to Msn.

Jasper has signed in to Msn.

Emmett has signed in to Msn.

Bella: OMC( Carlisle)

Edward: may I ask what is wrong???

Jasper: I'm getting shock waves from her house!!

Alice: What is wrong Bella!?!

Emmett: Did you fall??

Bella: Well it is a long story...

Jasper: We have all of eternity

Bella: True

Bella: ok, everything was going fine in tennis; i was petting Oliver and Charlie didn't like how i was petting Oliver, so...

Emmett: Well what happened

Alice: Did he get rid of Oliver, before i even saw him, he wouldn't, would he!?!

Jasper: What happened next!!!

Bella: well Charlie was trying to get Oliver to finger me, but Charlie fingered me instead!!!!!

Edward: HE DID WHAT!!!!!!!!

Alice: I'm speechless

Jasper: W. O. W.

Emmett: KEWL

Edward: OMC

Edward: I'm going over right now to her house, c ya'll l8ter

Edward has signed out.

Bella: Goodnight

Bella has signed out.

Jasper: -speechless-

Alice: jazzy do u wants a makeover??

Jasper has signed out.

Alice: You can run but you can't hide!!

Alice has signed out.

Emmett: All by myself, you will all pay for this!!!!

Emmett: EVIL LAUGH (COUGH)

Emmett has signed out.

**A/N: So what do you guys think, this is my first fan fic, I've co-written stories. Me and my friend wrote: What happens at the Pool, stays at the pool. You should read it, it's really good. But i am thinking about giving Cullen's and Bella and display names. I need reviews for you guys to submit names. So you guys should really review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't anything in my story except for Oliver.**

**Chapter 2 **

Bella has signed into Msn.

Edward has signed into Msn.

Carlisle has signed in to Msn.

Jasper has signed in to Msn.

Alice has signed in to Msn.

Best big brother has signed in to Msn.

Vampires Rule

Bella: Hey everyone!!

Edward: Hello

Carlisle: Good evening

Best big brother: Yo

Jasper: What is with the name Emmett??

Alice: hahahahaha

Bella: -silence-

Bella: hahahahaha

Edward: OMC

Edward: SHE IS GOING BLUE FROMING LAUGHING!!!!!!

Edward: CARLSILE WHAT DO I DO???????

Carlisle: She will snap out of it

Carlisle: soon

Edward: SOON

Bella: guess what

Edward: what?

Carlisle: What is it?

Jasper: Spit it out!!

Best big brother: what is it Bella, don't keep me guessing!!

Alice: this is going to be funny

Bella: I was wondering

Bella: why do they say it is raining cats and dogs when it is raining heavy?

Bella: shouldn't they heavier animals like horses and cows

Edward: Ummmmmmm

Jasper: wow

Alice: hahahahahaha

Best big brother: I never thought of that!!

Carlisle: I don't know...

Alice: she stumped all of u and she is a human!!!

Alice: hahahahaha

Edward: Bella, i am slightly concerned, what have you eaten today

Bella: gj fmnf cdndfmmmmcxkdsxd

Bella: sorry that was Oliver

Bella: I have eaten sour skittles and chocolate, all day long

Carlisle: That is not good... this could be very very very very very very bad!

Alice: this is sooooooooooooooooooooooo funny

Edward: grrrrrrrrrr...

Edward: how could i have not seen this, i was here all day long

Bella: I was lighting fast... too fast for u... Hahahahaha

Bella: i got an idea, how about we all change our names!!!

Best big brother: do i have to change mine

Bella: no on 3

Bella 1...2...3...

Bella: change your names

Makeovergirl: Alice

Dr. GreekGod: Carlisle

Best big brother: Emmett

Bellaisallmine: Edward

Edwardisagod: Bella

Emotionismyname, huntingismygame: Jasper

Edwardisagod: I luv all of urs

Bellaisallmine: I like all of urs to

Emotionismyname, huntingismygame: I luv all of urs

Dr. GreekGod: Me too

Makeovergirl: Jazzy that is such a good name

Emotionismyname: thanks Alice

Best big brother: Nobody likes mine, pout

Best big brother has signed out.

Edwardisagod: Well I have to go, bibi

Edwardisagod has signed out.

Bellaisallmine: I have a little more time to talk while she is having her human minute.

Bellaisallmine: What did u guys do today?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I really liked all the reviews that I got, even so some were a bit mean, dry sob. Anyways on with the story!! I kinda gave you a cliffy at the end of the last chapter, so here we go!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Twilight or anything related, I don't own Msn either. But i do own Oliver.**

**Chapter 3****(Chapter 2 continued)**

_Last Time on Msn Twilight Style: _

_Bellaisallmine: I have a little more time to talk while she is having her human minute._

_Bellaisallmine: What did u guys do today?_

Dr. GreekGod: The hospital was boring today; we did have somebody come in with an arrow stuck in his hand because he thought it would be fun to see how it felt. Like I said boring.

Bellaisallmine: Who was it!?!

Dr. GreekGod: Mike Newton

Emotionismyname, huntingismygame: hahahaha, how stupid can humans get!?!

Makeovergirl: I don't know, pretty stupid i am guessing!

Bellaisallmine: What happened at the house today?

Makeovergirl: Well... Emmett was just about killed... again

Emotionismyname, huntingismygame: It was really funny

Bellaisallmine: how was he almost killed

Dr. GreekGod: Yes, i am quite curious

Makeovergirl: Well you see... He called the Volturi

Bellaisallmine: HE DID WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Emotionismyname, huntingismygame: ya, he told them that Bella was still human

Bellaisallmine: HE IS SOOOOOOO DEAD (no pun intended)

Emotionismyname, huntingismygame: ya, then Esme got mad, i mean really mad

Dr. GreekGod: brb

Dr. GreekGod: Esme was on the phone, he did that because apparently he was mad that he was left online all alone... and nobody liked his display name.

Bellaisallmine: I DON'T CARE, HE IS STILL DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bellaisallmine: I have to go, Bella is done... Bibi

Bellaisallmine has signed out.

Dr. GreekGod: I will be home in a couple of minutes, see u all on then

Dr. GreekGod has signed out.

Makeovergirl: Well... That was... interesting

Emotionismyname, huntingismygame: yes, quite...peculiar

Makeovergirl: I'm bored

Emotionismyname, huntingismygame: I have an idea

Makeovergirl: I like were this is going, but i knew you would say that

Emotionismyname, huntingismygame: In that case...

Emotionismyname, huntingismygame has signed out.

Makeovergirl: You are very dirty Jasper Whitlock Hale, very dirty

Makeovergirl has signed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: W.O.W, thank you for all the reviews that I have received. Sorry I have written in a while. I've been reading my other favourite series!! And I have been writing for them for a little while. But i am back now, and ready as ever to write!! On with the story!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the other stories that I luv. It is truly just wayyyyy to unfair!!**

**Chapter 4**

Bellaisallmine has signed into Msn.

Edwardisagod has signed into Msn.

Dr. GreekGod has signed into Msn.

Makeovergirl has signed into Msn,

Emotionismyname, huntingismygame has signed into Msn.

Best Big Brother has signed into Msn.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Edwardisagod: What did you guys do last night...? Well i was here doing nothing!!! –Looks at Edward-

Bellaisallmine: It is not my fault; Alice had a vision about something bad that would happen to you... I had to keep you safe.

Edwardisagod: sure... but what did you guys really do last night!?!

Dr. GreekGod: Well let's see, what did happen last night? - Looks at Alice and Jasper-

Makeovergirl: -gulps- Jasper why doesn't u tell them?!?

Emotionismyname, huntingismygame: i really don't want to...

Best Big Brother: I will tell you what happened. While Jasper and Alice where having there "me" moment. Esme walked in, with their laundry and of course she is accustomed to that by know so she didn't pay any attention but then someone grabbed her butt. We don't know who it was, but she was really shocked!!

Dr. GreekGod: Yes, she was in complete shock and she doesn't know who did it though, and know she is busing herself with cleaning the house

Makeovergirl: It is squeaky clean around here, it is scary really

Edwardisagod: -silence-

Edwardisagod: Lmao, Hahahahahaha that is waaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy to funny!!!

Bellaisallmine: this is way too weird.

Emotionismyname, huntingismygame: yes-gulps- it was an awkward night...

Makeovergirl: Yes, very awkward

Dr. GreekGod: that is why now Alice and Jasper are in separate rooms, for at least 1 month, they are allowed to contact at home at all. Esme was very strict with that punishment.

Makeovergirl: For the last time, it wasn't me or Jazzy, daddies don't you trust us to tell you the truth!?!

Dr. GreekGod: Yes i do trust you to tell me the truth, but then if it wasn't you or Jasper, then who was it. Edward we could use your services around here.

Bellaisallmine: All right, I will be right there

Bellaisallmine has signed off.

Edwardisagod: He is gone...

Edwardisagod: Is he there yet... i mean it has been at least 5 seconds.

Makeovergirl: Ya, he is here

Makeovergirl: OMC, u will never guess who it was!!!!!!!

Emotionismyname, huntingismygame: OMC, i can't believe who it was

Best Big Brother: OMC, this is insane!!!!!!

Dr. GreekGod: What does the C mean in OMC, may I ask?

Edwardisagod: It means Carlisle duh!! Even I knew that

Dr. GreekGod: Why does it mean that?

Makeovergirl: Because the when you are being changed it is the most unbearable pain ever. So when you wake up you think that you have died, so we think that you are god... I and Jazzy didn't have that experience know did we Jazzy.

Emotionismyname, huntingismygame: No, we did not, we saw other people and Alice, and well Alice woke up alone... Poor Alice

Makeovergirl: Well I know something that would make me feel better, since the punishment has been lifted. What do you say Jazzy!?!

Emotionismyname, huntingismygame has signed off.

Makeovergirl has signed off.

Best Big Brother: Ummmmmmm ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!

Edwardisagod: Yes quite disgusting!!

Dr. GreekGod: You get accustomed to it when you have been here for a while!!!

Edwardisagod: Anyways back to who pinched Esme butt, who was it!!

Best Big Brother: My wife

Edwardisagod: Well Edward is back, so I have to go!! See ya!!

Edwardisagod has signed off.

Dr. GreekGod: Go take care of your wife Emmett, NOW!!!

Best Big Brother: Ok Ok... leaving

Best Big Brother has signed off.

Dr. GreekGod: Nothing to do, Esme dear!!!

Dr. GreekGod has signed off.

**A/N: Ok soooo, what do you guys think. Do you like it!!!! For the next Chapter I am going to have a couple conversations so who do u think that the couples should be!!!**

**Edward and Bella**

**Jasper and Alice**

**Rose and Emmett**

**Carlisle ****and ****Esme (because**** nobody sees them as a couple!!!!)**

**Some other couple that you would want to ****see (Include**** in review who!!)**

**Thanks**** for your input, and majority rules sorry ****if**** you don't get ****your**** couple. I hope to eventually do all of the couples!!! REVIEW!!! I ****need at least 10 ****reviews!!!!!**


	5. Sorry, You all really need to read!

**Sorry for this Authors note... but it was necessary. For all you people that reviewed and gave me their vote, thank- you so very much. But I would like some more than only 5 votes...so please vote on your couple. The current standings:**

**Edward and Bella: 1**

**Carlisle and Esme: 0 (c'mon u guys) **

**Emmett and Rose: 2**

**Jasper and Alice: 2**

**Other: 0**

**Seriously I would really like more than 5 votes and please vote I want 10 more votes or no more story!!!! So vote!!! Sorry about the Authors note though, I hate them. **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank-you thank-you for all of the reviews... they were amazing, i loved every single ones, except for the mean ones. For future notice, if you give a mean review, i fight fire with fire, but i still loved all of my reviews anyway****. Just to make this clear, i am going to do a chapter for each couple, the voting was for the order of the chapters. That is all, nothing more. I had a whole lot of interesting responses, to my voting approach. ****Let me make this clear, this is fan fic, and this is my fan fic so in this story they will do whatever I want them to, they may be a little occ, yes, but that is how it is going to be... I still love all of these characters, and I am going to try and stay with their personality, but it might not stay that way, ok. But on with the story!!!!! ****This chapter is dedicated to Alice and Jasper, the winners of the voting!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related in my story, but I do own the ****DP**** names and this weird plot. Enjoy!!!!**

**Chapter 5**

Makeovergirl has signed in to msn.

Emotionismyname, huntingismygame has signed in to msn.

Makeovergirl: Hey Jazzy

Emotionismyname, huntingismygame: Hey Alice, what are you doing tonight...

Makeovergirl: n2m, what about u

Emotionismyname, huntingismygame: nothing exciting either... what do you want to do tonight?

Makeovergirl: Well let's see, Carlisle and Esme are out hunting, Emmett and Rose are... doing something and Bella and Edward are at the meadow... we are home alone!!!!

Emotionismyname, huntingismygame: Yes, we are home alone Alice, but that brings back to what are we going to do tonight!!!!!

-Silence-

Emotionismyname, huntingismygame: Alice, Alice, ALICE, are u there sweetie!!!!!

Makeovergirl: Of course I am here; I was just having a little vision that is all!!!! Ok

Emotionismyname, huntingismygame: Of course, what was ur vision about?

Makeovergirl: It was about something

Makeovergirl: Something interesting, but we have to sign off for a little while, ok

Emotionismyname, huntingismygame: ok, signing off...

Emotionismyname, huntingismygame has signed off.

Makeovergirl: Ok, i am signing off to...

Makeovergirl has signed off.

**It was about 8:30 when this went on; it is now about 11:00**

Makeovergirl has signed into msn.

Emotionismyname, huntingismygame has signed into msn.

Makeovergirl: That was wayyyyyy to funny, they never say that coming!!!

Emotionismyname, huntingismygame: Ya, i almost feel sorry for them, you should have felt the emotions coming off of them, and it was hysteric!!!

Makeovergirl: I know, and the looks on their faces. They were priceless!!!!!!

Emotionismyname, huntingismygame: We should Blackmail them!! They would do anything for us, even if it is for entertainment!!!!!!!!!!

Makeovergirl: -insert evil grin here- yes that would be so much fun!!!!

Bellaisallmine has signed into msn.

Bellaisallmine: Hey, what are you two up to???Makeovergirl: Nothing much, we snapped a couple of pictures of some people though –evil grin-

Bellaisallmine: Of whom?

Emotionismyname, huntingismygame: Of, whom you ask, well one person was Mike and there was another person with him!

Bellaisallmine: Yes, well who is it!

Makeovergirl: It was Tyler!!!

Bellaisallmine: -stunned-

Bellaisallmine: Are you positive?

Makeovergirl: Positive

Emotionismyname, huntingismygame: You should have seen what they were wearing, or lack of!!!

Bellaisallmine: Be right back, Bella is waking up, I will see you later.

Makeovergirl: Well you bring Bella, I want to go shopping!!

Bellaisallmine: Maybe, but I really have to go, good-bye

Bellaisallmine has signed off.

Makeovergirl: That was really truly just way too weird!

Emotionismyname: Yes it was truly way too weird, Alice??

Makeovergirl: O, I already know where this is going, I have to go and change in that case!!!

Makeovergirl has signed off.

Emotionismyname, huntingismygame: Yes, I have to go and change then to,

Emotionismyname, huntingismygame has signed off.

**A/N: OK, so what do you guys think!?! I was kinda sort of idea's, I through a little bit of Edward and Bella in there, yes people are probably mad at me for that, but I really just couldn't resist. Up next Edward and Bella, do ya'll have any ideas for what they could talk about?!? Because I really don't I will update soon if I get lots of ideas!!!! ****Thanks**

**Sam **


	7. Chapter 7, but it really is chapter six

**A/N:**** Hey all of you readers out there in Twilight land!!!! I have something new to add, so if you people have Microsoft**

**word, try out this script, it is called Mistral, this is one for Bella, the closeted that word had, me and my friend where **

**bored in computer class and found this, we were trying to find one for everybody, but we ran out of time!!! We will**

**continue and keep ya'll posted!!!!!! This chapter is dedicated Edward and Bella, who lost to Alice and Jasper by 1 **

**vote!!!!! Here we go!!! O ya, Bella might be a little OCC here!! You have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except for Oliver!!!!!!**

**Chapter 6**

Edwardisagod has signed into msn.

Bellaisallmine has signed into msn.

Edwardisagod: Hello Edward!!!!!

Bellaisallmine: Good morning Bella

Bellaisallmine: My darling, may I ask a question?

Edwardisagod: Yah, duh, what is it?????

Bellaisallmine: Why are we on msn, when I am sitting on the end of your bed, and we can talk with our voices???

Edwardisagod: Because me sweetie, this way way way much funnier!!!!

Bellaisallmine: Ok then, this must be because you are jumping up and down...

Edwardisagod: Darling... You asked me a question, may I ask you one???

Bellaisallmine: Of course dear, but let me make a quick call

Edwardisagod: Of course

**The Phone Call!!!**

CPOV

I was doing surgery when I got a call," Excuse me" I mentioned. I walked out of the room and into the hallway. "Dr. Cullen" I said.

"It's Edward" my son replied. "Hello Edward, what may I ask this call is regarded to?" I questioned in my accent. "Just one minute"

Edward said. In the background I could hear things like "Bella, stop bouncing" Edward said sternly, or at least as stern as he could

with Bella. "Okay, I am back, Bella won't stop bouncing. And as a vampire I don't have much experience with humans, so ummm

what do I do????" concerned filled his voice. "Well you should ask her what she has eaten in the past 24 hours." I said. "Okay, I'll

ask her." Edward said. I watched the surgery without much interest; I have seen this surgery done a million times. They were doing an

echo to see if this girl had something in heart that could be preventing her from passing blood as much as she needs to. "Ok, she has

eaten some pretty bad things. She ate chocolate for breakfast, skittles, chips and pop for lunch and supper last night she had pizza,

that is bad right?" Once again concerned filled his voice. "Yes, it is fairly bad, has she been going to the washroom?" I questioned.

"I'll ask" he said rushed. "Yes, she has been going to the bathroom, but what can I do to stop her bouncing" he asked. "Nothing." I

replied. "Nothing" he said desperately. "Nope, she will snap out of it soon enough though. O, I have really got to go, Good-bye" And

with that I hung up the phone.

**Back to Msn Twilight**

Edwardisagod: Hey Edward, what the phone call about????

Bellaisallmine: Nothing, what do you want to talk about?

Edwardisagod: Me being a vampire!!!!

Edwardisagod: I have a couple of questions!!!!

Bellaisallmine: Ok, what are they? Should I be afraid?!?

Edwardisagod: No!!!! Okay, 1st question

Edwardisagod: Will I still love you, because you said that I probably won't remember my human experiences!!!

Bellaisallmine: You will still have some human experiences, I am pretty sure that you will

Edwardisagod: Okay. 2nd question!!!!

Edwardisagod: Where am I being changed? Here or somewhere else, because if you change me then isn't that breaking the treaty???

Bellaisallmine: We haven't quite worked that out yet, but there is no need for you to worry

Edwardisagod: Final question

Edwardisagod: Are you going to change me after the night of our wedding, or the next day????

Bellaisallmine: Whenever you want me to, either is fine with me, but I would prefer the next day, just so I could watch you sleep one more time

Edwardisagod: Ok, I will think about

Bellaisallmine: Ok, in that case, what do you want to do my love???

Edwardisagod: Ummmmmmm let me see, let's go watch House!!!!!!!

Bellaisallmine: House???? May I ask what that is?!?

Edwardisagod: It is a show about a Dr. Who is so mean, but brilliant and he has doctors, and they have to try and figure out what is

wrong with people, the peoples symptoms are like a mystery, IT IS THE BEST SHOW EVER!!!!! That is besides Heroes and

Survivor and The Amazing Race and Big Brother!!!!!

Bellaisallmine: Ok, then let's go watch this House show

Edwardisagod: Okay

Edwardisagod has signed out.

Bellaisallmine has signed out.

**A/N: Ok, House is one of my favourite shows, I LOVE Dr. Chase, he is soooo amazingly awesome, and the last show he**

**was on at exactly minute 27!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes, I love all of these shows!!!!!! I had to put Carlisle in this, because**

**he is soooo amazingly awesome!!! The next couple is Rose and Emmett, I won't update until I have a name for Rose, so**

**plz put a name for Rose in ur guy's reviews!!!!!!! Oh ya, my friend had a birthday party, so happy birthday Taryn, sh****e**

**turned 13. She got her account early, like I did, my birthday is coming up in like 20 days, can you guess what day it is????**


	8. Chapter 8, there is no 7

**A/N: Thank-you all for the reviews that I got, i loved every single one of them. I am writing with a bit**

** Of a writer's block, it really sucks. And nobody got my birthday write. This chapter will probably really **

**Short because I really can't think of anything all that funny!!!!! I decided to go with my own invention**

**Of Rose's name, actually I have my friend Kat to thank for that. On Msn her personal message says **

**Something, which is Roses name!!! Oh ya, I am changing Emmetts name!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sob sob**

** Chapter 8 (but it really is chapter 7, just trying to make it less confusing!!)**

Superman, more like Emmett Cullen has signed in to msn

You wish you were me has signed in to msn

Superman, more like Emmett Cullen: Hey Rose did you fix my car

You wish you were me: Hello to you and yes I fixed your car

Superman, more like Emmett Cullen: Thanks sweetie, what was wrong with it

You wish you were me: You lost your exhaust pipe

Superman, more like Emmett Cullen: Really, um, how did you fix it????

You wish you were me: I got rid of your jeep; it was just not worth it

Superman, more like Emmett Cullen: YOU DID WHAT!!!!!!! WHY!!!!!!

You wish you were me: I told you, it wasn't worth it

Superman, more like Emmett Cullen: I really liked that jeep, pout

You wish you were me: O stop whining Alice already bought you a new one, and why does u need a jeep anyways when you have me

Superman, more like Emmett Cullen: Because Bob was important to me, and you don't like Bob, so you don't get any, any more, because Bob and I shared something special, something can never be replaced

You wish you were me: that is fine with me and you had a relationship with your car, I can't believe that I am married to you!!!!!

Superman, more like Emmett Cullen: I liked it when he purred or roared, ya that felt good

You wish you were me: OMC, you did it with you car!!!!!!! OMC

Superman, more like Emmett Cullen: ya, then he revved his engine

You wish you were me: OMC OMC OMC OMC OMC, ewwwwwwwwwwwww, you and your jeep, is that why the exhaust pipe was gone?????????

Superman, more like Emmett Cullen: ya, we hope that that could be replaced, but boy did that ever feel good, i mean it was firm and hard, and it was like steel

You wish you were me: OMC OMC OMC OMC OMC, I AM SO GONE!!!!

You wish you were me has signed out.

Superman, more like Emmett Cullen: ya that did feel good, Bob, i am coming for u!!!!!!!!

Superman, more like Emmett Cullen has signed out.

**A/****N:**** So what do you guys think, I had to do something like that, hey guys guess what my writers block is gone!!! YAY!!!!!!! The next one is Esme and Carlisle (Why I don't know, Carlisle is mine; the majority of my friends will get this!!!). Oh ya, i guess i could give you the standings so that you guys could give ****me ideas for the future couple chapters and ideas for what could happen when all the couple reunite again!!!! Here is how the voting turned out!!!!**

**Alice and Jasper: 9 votes**

**Edward and Bella: 8 votes**

**Emmett and Rose: 7 votes**

**Carlisle and Esme: 5 votes**

**Ben and Angela: 2 votes**

**Mike and Jessica: 1 vote**

**I am kinda thinking of combining Ben and Angela and Mike and Jess to****gether!!! What do you guys think!!!! Press the cute little button that says review, I said PRESS THE BUTTON!!!! Thanks!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey all of you people again I have been away from a while, but now I am back, and writing, nobody ever gave me a suggestion

for Esme name, so I am using my own, I want 10 reviews before I move on, and I am not moving until, no matter what.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!

Chapter 9

Dr. GreekGod has signed into msn.

CaramelandTopaz has signed into msn.

Dr. GreekGod: Hello my love, how has your day been?

CaramelandTopaz: Hello to you to and my day has been fine, except for one thing...

Dr. GreekGod: What happened my dear???

CaramelandTopaz: Well you see Emmett was once again trying to make something **EDIBLE** for Bella to eat, and well he did

something to the stove...

Dr. GreekGod: WHAT, that was one of the best stoves we have ever had

CaramelandTopaz: Yes I know, but I already went to Home Depot and bought a new one, it is even better than the last one

Dr. GreekGod: Yes, I suppose so, what should his punishment be...

CaramelandTopaz: He already picked out his punishment dear

Dr. GreekGod: I see, what did he pick for himself?

Superman, more like Emmett Cullen has signed into msn.

Dr. GreekGod: Ahh, Emmett just the person we were talking about

Superman, more like Emmett Cullen: Why, what do you know?!?!?!?!

CaramelandTopaz: Nothing dear, we were just talking about your punishment, why what did you do

Superman, more like Emmett Cullen: Nothing, just I picked out the punishment myself Daddy, did you hear that: ALL BY

MYSELF!!!! I'M A BIG BOY KNOW!!!!

Dr. GreekGod: Yes Emmett I can see that you are a big boy now,(tired look on face)... so what did you pick???

Superman, more like Emmett Cullen: I can't do anything with Bob for more than a month, because that is how long it will take for the

exhaust pipe to be reattached... so nothing for a month

Dr. GreekGod: Yes that is a very good decision

Superman, more like Emmett Cullen: Ok, I've got to go, bye!!!

Superman, more like Emmett Cullen has signed off.

Dr. GreekGod: remind me again, why did we change him?!?

CaramelandTopaz: For Rose dear, just keep telling yourself that

Dr. GreekGod: Yes while I have got to go, I have an interview for a new doctor

CaramelandTopaz: OOOOOO, who is it???

Dr. GreekGod: Someone by the name of Greg House, got to go, bye

CaramelandTopaz: Yes ok, good-bye dear

Dr. GreekGod has signed off.

CaramelandTopaz has signed off.

A/N: Hey all of you people again, a lot of you are probably wondering why I picked that name for Esme, well you see when her

describe her in Twilight it says that she has soft caramel coloured hair. And topaz, well you all know the story behind that, so that is the

origin behind Esme name. A lot of you people again are probably wondering why I put House in there again, the reason behind that is

that I haven't seen an episode of House for over a week, and I want to see Dr. Chase again!!!! Put remember 10 reviews, next

chapter is Jess and Mike and Ben and Angela, so I need ideas!!!!


	10. REALLY IMPORTANT

Sorry once again for the authors note. This is a mass author's note; it is going to be put on every single one of my stories. I am going to be changing my pen name; I really don't like the one that I have now. I am going to be changing it to Dr. Cullen, sorry for any inconvenient that this might cause. Please review my stories!!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Just to let all of you people know, on House last week Dr. Chase was on at minute 45 doing surgery!!!!YAY!!! Anyways this will**

**be the last chapter before all of the couples reunite. YAY!!!!!! But back to this, I wrote this and i still didn't have enough reviews, I **

**want reviews, well at least they would be nice. But if not then I am cancelling this story, and I really don't want to have to do that **

**because I love this story. So please people don't make me do that, do you really want to break my heart?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.**

**Here are the names so you people won't be confused:**

**Bellawillbemine: Mike**

**Brunette girl: Jess**

**Peace: Angela**

**Angelaisdreamy: Ben**

**I need: Tyler**

**Chapter 10**

_Bellawillbemine has signed into msn._

_I need has signed into msn._

Bellawillbemine: Hey Tyler

I need: Hey Mike

I need: About that night... you know... a couple of days ago

Bellawillbemine: Ya, the one were Alice and Jasper kinda caught us... well you know

I need: Ya, there is no need to bring that up again

I need: Mike... that was fun though

Bellawillbemine: Ya, that was awesome, too bad we couldn't do that again

I need: Who said that we couldn't

_Brunette girl has signed into msn._

Brunette girl: Hey Tyler... Mike

Bellawillbemine: Hey Jess

I need: Yes hello Jess... cutting tension with imaginary knife

_Peace has signed into msn._

_Angelaisdreamy has signed into msn._

Peace: hey you guys

Angelaisdreamy: Hey, what is with the tension?

Peace: I don't know, but what are you guys doing?

Brunettegirl: I don't really know

_Makeovergirl has signed into msn._

_Emotionismyname, huntingismygame has signed into msn._

Makeovergirl: Hi Angela, Ben, Jess, Mike and Tyler (laughs silently)

Emotionismyname, huntingismygame: Yes hello to all

I need: What do you guys want

Makeovergirl: Just to get ur guys' e-mail addresses

Bellawillbemine: Why do you want our e-mail addresses?

Emotionismyname, huntingismygame: Because, we have something to send to you

Peace: Why don't you just send it over msn?

Emotionismyname, huntingismygame: Trust us, you do not want that

Makeovergirl: Or do you?

Angelaisdreamy: Ya, just send it over msn

Bellawillbemine and I need both say: NO

Bellawillbemine: I mean, sure whatever

Peace: Mike why don't you want them to send it over msn

Bellawillbemine: (gulps)

Makeovergirl: Ya Mike, why (grins evilly)

I need: I will just be going now...

Bellawillbemine: Oh no you won't, if i have to this, then you do to

I need: Ok then, just get it over with

Makeovergirl has sent Picture of Mike and Tyler

Peace: OMG, MY EYES

Angelaisdreamy: OMG, MIKE AND TYLER

Brunettegirl: EWWWWWW, MIKE AND TYLER, EWWWWWW

I need: I knew this would happen, I think that it is time that we came clean

Bellawillbemine: Yes i do to, but by the way Jasper what is with the name

_Emotionismyname, huntingismygame has signed out of msn_

Makeovergirl: I will just be going now

_Makeovergirl has signed out._

Peace: OMG, MY EYES!!!!!!!

_Peace has signed out msn._

Angelaisdreamy: MINE TOO, I AM COMING ANGELA!!!!!!

_Angelaisdreamy has signed out msn._

Brunettegirl: Ok then, and Mike we will never ever ever be together again!

_Brunettegirl has signed out of msn._

I need: Well now that Jess knows she will be phoning everyone, mine as well go

Bellawillbemine: Ya but that sure was fun

I need: Want to

Bellawillbemine: Yes, now

I need: You know it

Bellawillbemine: Meet you at his house

_I need has signed out msn,_

_Bellawillbemine has signed out of msn._

**A/N: So what do you guys think, I watched Transformers and that was one of the best movies that I have ever ever seen, I**

**drove my parents crazy saying Optimus prime all night!!!! That went on until about 1:00 a.m. Review I want 10 reviews or**

**I am deleting for sure, there will be no reunion of the couples, and maybe this is good-bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Guess what, 13**** reviews, i love each and every single one you reviewers!!!!!!! But more importantly my birthday ****was yesterday****. Guess what I got, Topaz Earrings!!!!!!!!!! They are the most gorgeous earrings ever. I also got a Transformers movie along with the poster!!! Later today I will go to get an action figure of one of the Transformers!!!!!! But enough of me, on with the story. This chapter will be dedicated to **_**bookfreak13 **_**for the brilliant idea of what Mike and Tyler could be doing. For the majority jumped to conclusion of what they were doing! But enough of my ranting and on with the story!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for maybe the creative names and Oliver. Ya, ya on with the story!!!**

**Chapter 12**

**The reuniting of the couples!!**

Emotionismyname, huntingismygame has signed into msn.

Dr. GreekGod has signed into msn.

Edwardisagod has signed into msn.

Bellaisallmine has signed into msn.

Makeovergirl has signed into msn.

Superman, more like Emmett Cullen has signed into msn.

Dr. GreekGod: Hello to all

Superman, more like Emmett Cullen: yo

Bellaisallmine: What did Emmett just say?

Makeovergirl: Yo, what does that mean?

Edwardisagod: It means what's up; you people really need to know some 21st century words!

Emotionismyname, huntingismygame: Anyways... What did you guys do today?

Dr. GreekGod: I had an interview with a doctor

Makeovergirl: WHO!?!, wait I already know

Dr. GreekGod: Dr. Gregory House

Edwardisagod: Like on the T.V. show?

Dr. GreekGod: Yes apparently, there is person that portrays him on that show

Edwardisagod: So he is a person is real life?

Dr. GreekGod: Yes, yes he is

Edwardisagod: If you will excuse me, I think that I have a cold coming on

Bellaisallmine: Bella

Edwardisagod: Yes Edward

Bellaisallmine: Sit down

Edwardisagod: You can't make me!!!

Bellaisallmine: looks her in the eyes

Edwardisagod: Okay, I will sit down

Makeovergirl: Anyways, we have something to tell you!!!!

Emotionismyname, huntingismygame: Yes something involving Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley

Makeovergirl: The other day we saw them doing something

Superman, more like Emmett Cullen: EWWWWWWW!!!

Makeovergirl: Not that Emmett, geez, why do people always assume the worst

Emotionismyname, huntingismygame: Ya, when you assume you make a butt/u/me

Edwardisagod: Hey, he substituted a word!!!

Bellaisallmine: Yes he did, because that word is not a nice word

Edwardisagod: Okay

Dr. GreekGod: Back to the story...

Makeovergirl: Oh ya, they were seducing the teacher for answer keys

Emotionismyname, huntingismygame: Yep, we caught them in the act

Bellaisallmine: I..I... –speechless-

Edwardisagod: That was really bizarre news

Makeovergirl: Fine, you don't want news then we will leave, right Jazzy

Emotionismyname, huntingismygame: Ummmmmmm

Makeovergirl: Jazzy, I could dish out some punishment

Emotionismyname, huntingismygame: I AM COMING ALICE DARLING!!!!!!

Makeovergirl has signed out of msn.

Emotionismyname, huntingismygame has signed out of msn.

Dr. GreekGod: How peculiar, well anyways I have to go, good-bye

Dr. GreekGod has signed out of msn.

Superman, more like Emmett Cullen: interesting, I have to go, do something

Superman, more like Emmett Cullen has signed out of msn.

Edwardisagod: Ok then

Bellaisallmine: Bella, do you want to go to the meadow?

Edwardisagod: Yes Yes and Yes!!!!

Bellaisallmine: Then let's go

Edwardisagod has signed out of msn.

Bellaisallmine has signed out of msn.


	13. Dr Robert Chase

**a/n: I NEED IDEAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! enough said**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 13**

Edwardisagod has signed into msn.

Bellaisallmine has signed into msn.

Bellaisallmine: The meadow was nice

Edwardisagod: yes, I suppose

Bellaisallmine: You suppose, YOU SUPPOSE

Bellaisallmine: I guess you could always go and love that mutt

Edwardisagod: OMC NO!!!!!!! I love you!!!!!!!!

Bellaisallmine: Well now that that is settled, what has you in a bad mood??

Edwardisagod: I was just thinking...

Bellaisallmine: Thinking about what my love??

Makeovergirl has signed into msn.

Makeovergirl: Bella, yes i agree with you

Bellaisallmine: Somebody mine enlightening me????

Makeovergirl: Sure, Bell-

Edwardisagod: I will tell him Alice

Makeovergirl: fine- pouts-

Edwardisagod: Fine, you can tell him

Makeovergirl: squeals silently to self

Bellaisallmine: Well...

Makeovergirl: Right, on with the story

Makeovergirl: Well Bella was wondering why girls can't have some jobs.

Edwardisagod: This is so embarrassing

Dr. GreekGod has signed into msn.

Dr. GreekGod: What are we talking about??

Edwardisagod: -mumbles to self- nothing

Edwardisagod: can we just drop it?

Makeovergirl: Fine

Bellaisallmine: So Carlisle how was work today??

Edwardisagod: YA, HOW IS DOCTOR HOUSE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Dr. GreekGod: he was good; we are trying to solve a case at the moment

Makeovergirl: Who is it??

Dr. GreekGod: Someone by the name of Robert Chase

Edwardisagod: What, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bellaisallmine: What i am confused

Dr. GreekGod: Yes apparently all of these characters that are on the show House are real life people

Bellaisallmine: Carlisle, Bella is crying

Edwardisagod: sobs to self

Edwardisagod: Can't sob you solve sob this sob case?? Sob??

Dr. GreekGod: this is something that I have never seen, could be fatal

Edwardisagod: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bellaisallmine; Wow that was interesting

Makeovergirl: I am going to buy him some new clothes and oh-

Dr. GreekGod: Alice no

Makeovergirl: Fine

**a/n: so what do you guys think, like I said before I need ideas, and some ideas, I have a sheet ready with a pen to take ideas, so REVIEW!!!**


	14. SO SORRY, MUST READ!

**SO SORRY!!!!!!!**

Umm, ya, about this story. I have so not abandoned this story in shape or form, I have just been very busy, well not really, I have been writing on my other stories, Descendant and The Substance.

If you have any ideas for me that would be greatly appreciated. And diseases for Dr. Chase, even more awesome, but thank-you all so much.

I also have a new poll on my profile; you should check it out, thank-you so much.

And once again, sorry for the a/n.


	15. A Disease, That Can't Be Cured?

**A/n: W-O-W, I am updating on this story, so sorry for not doing it in so long. This chapter is dedicated to pandorasnotebook, for her brilliance in her story, the msn story. She helped me figure out a disease for Chase, thank her. I am also no longer writing disclaimers, so you can back and check the past chapters!**** I'll start were I last left off, people might want to go back and read, so you remember, it has been a long time.**** But they left, and now they are coming back online, make sense, yes no, and well anyways just nod your heads.**

_Edwardisagod has signed into msn._

_Bellaisallmine has signed into msn._

_Dr. GreekGod has signed into msn._

_Emotionisthename, huntingisthegame has singed into msn._

_Makeovergirl has signed into msn._

Edwardisagod: Carlisle...any progress on the Chase case???Dr. GreekGod: Patient Doctor Confidentiality

Bellaisallmine: They figured it

Dr. GreekGod: Edward –stern look-

Edwardisagod: Edward –dazzles him-

Bellaisallmine: Carlisle –shifts in his seat like a 2 year old-

Dr. GreekGod: No

Bellaisallmine: Carlisle

_Separate Window Conversation_

Makeovergirl: Wow, I don't even think that they know that we can watch this conversation

Emotionisthename, huntingisthegame: Ya, let's get back to watching

_Back to the Conversation_

Edwardisagod: Edward

Bellaisallmine: Now that is just plain mean, why can't I tell her

Dr. GreekGod: Fine, go ahead

Bellaisallmine: Thank-you, well Bella his disease is-

Makeovergirl: Mortality

Bellaisallmine: ALICE, I WANTED TO TELL HER

Edwardisagod: Mortality???

Edwardisagod: Like he has to become immortal????

Edwardisagod: OMC!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dr. GreekGod: Yes, unfortunately, he has to be damned to survive

Dr. GreekGod: But we are giving him a choice

Edwardisagod: Let me make that decision for him!!!!!!!!

Edwardisagod: YES!!!!!!

Bellaisallmine: I am deeply hurt, I knew this would happen

Edwardisagod: Wait a minute, this all too good to be true

Edwardisagod: Even I am not that dumb, what's the catch?

**A/n: There is a catch, what is it, who knows, only me! So please review, it makes my day!!!!!**


	16. Oliver's What?

**A/n: IMPORTNAT!!!!!! Well kay, not particularly, but if you want this chapter to make sense then you better read this!!!!Random ideas that popped into my head and well I just couldn't shake it. There is kinda a story behind this, well not really, but who's counting? **** And this is a break between the last chapter and the next chapter that is not written at the moment, ya.**

**So everyone remembers Oliver right, the cat that Edward got Bella, right, just nod your heads, so he is in this chapter. **

**And we all know that Emmett really isn't that dumb as he is portrayed on fanfiction, but just play along. So because we all know that the Cullen's are vampires and they have to ability to change people, or things, let's just say that Emmett got bored. **

**And well we have this chapter, hope you like it, might be a little long, this was your warning!**

**Emmett Got A Little Bored**

_-Emmett Cullen walked into the Swan House on a fine Monday morning, looking for none other than Bella. Upon not finding Bella in the house, he saw a note on the kitchen table._

_It read:_

_Emmett,_

_I have taken Bella out today to the meadow, you can go home now._

_Edward_

_p.s. - Alice told me you would come here._

_Of course Alice, he had nothing to do at home, considering he was still grounded from his jeep, he purred at the thought. He decided he would wait for his favourite little human to come home, along with his brother. To pass the time, he picked up a book. Wuthering Heights, he decided to read. After about an hour he felt someone looking at him. He glanced over the book, so just his eyes pepped over the edge, and in the chair on the side sat Oliver, the cat. He cocked his head to one side, so did Oliver. The game of Monkey see, Monkey do went on for a while, when Emmett had a random though. He put the book down on its spine__, and walked over to the cat, on his knees. He grabbed the cat, and went up to the bathroom, and sat it down on the edge of the toilet, so its head was in the toilet and the back end was out. He had never done this before, and he wasn't sure how to do it, he stood up and dug in.-_

**1 and half days later**

**Now, to the msn part of the story**

_Superman, more like Emmett Cullen has signed into msn._

_Edwardisagod has signed into msn._

_Bellaisallmine has signed into msn._

Edwardisagod: Edward...

Bellaisallmine: Yes love??

Edwardisagod: I think Oliver's drunk

Bellaisallmine: Why in the world would you say that?

Edwardisagod: He can't walk in a straight line

Bellaisallmine: Is that all?

Edwardisagod: No, yesterday when we got back to my place, I found him over the toilet seat

Superman, more like Emmett Cullen: Really, that is interesting

Edwardisagod: But the weirdest thing is, that he keeps on meowing, like he's in pain

Bellaisallmine: Now that is weird, really weird

**2 Days Later**

_Bellaisallmine has signed into msn._

_Edwardisagod has signed into msn._

Edwardisagod: Awww, Edward you got me another cat

Bellaisallmine: Well you know, Oliver needed a buddy

Edwardisagod: That is so sweet, what should I name it

Edwardisagod: Wait a minute, is a boy or a girl

Bellaisallmine: Another boy

Edwardisagod: Kay, now we can name it, what should it be named?

Bellaisallmine: You should name it Stefan

Edwardisagod: That is such a good name, that name shall be Stefan. Oliver and Stefan

**3 Days Later**

_-Emmett walked into the Swan Residence for the 2__nd__ time this week, this time on a Thursday. He strolled into the living room to find Oliver, on the floor next to a dead Stefan, the surrounding ground was all bloody and Oliver had a sly smile on. Emmett, slightly taken aback by the smile, slowly backed away. _

_As Oliver left the room, Emmett ran and picked up Stefan, who looked to be frozen in time. He ran outside and put the cat on the porch for the moment. _

_Then ran back inside and worked vampire speed to clean up the blood, he ran from the room picked up the __Stefan__ and ran.__ But before he left, he took his chances and cautiously picked up Oliver and ran, very fast__-_

**Later The Same Day**

_Bellaisallmine has signed into msn._

_Edwardisagod has signed into msn._

Edwardisagod: Edward... I can't find Stefan or Oliver anywhere

Bellaisallmine: Interesting

**The Next Day**

_-Carlisle sat in his study, reading the front headline. He sighed and called Emmett, to come and see him. Emmett ran into the room and Carlisle motioned for him to have a seat, fidgetlty Emmett took it. _

_"Emmett, would you have anything to do with this?" Carlisle through the newspaper across the desk, so it landed in front of him. The headline read:_

_**Young Native American Boys Killed Last Night**_

_"N-N-No." Emmett stuttered._

_"Emmett, Emmett, Emmett, what did you do?"_

_"I'll tell you what he did." Edward said strolling into the room, "He changed Bella's cat."_

_"You did what?" Carlisle stormed._

_"Well, I, I did what Edward said." He cringed, ready for the blow from his dad that would rock the house. Surprisingly, it never did._

_Carlisle kept him calm, but dished out the punishment thoroughly._

_"You will tell Bella what you did; kill Oliver, but her new cat, and no more Jeep for a year."_

_"A Year!" Edward raised his eyebrows, "What happened between him and his Jeep?"_

_"Long story, not a very pretty one either" Carlisle muttered._

**a/n: Ha, I liked this one, I kept changing my mind on where this story was going to go, and the whole Stefan thing was from an amazing book I am reading, called the Vampire Diaries, you should check it out, Stefan reminds me of Edward, like seriously, scary resemblance, thought wise at least. Review, if you like this story, if you don't I will take the hint. Just kidding, but please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Wow, I am really sorry for my absence from FanFiction. But at the moment, I have to put my Dr. Cullen like on hold, I hope to be back soon.

Thank-you for all of your support!

Sam


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Oh, yes, this is not a dream; I am actually updating this story for once. I updated my other story, I got no reviews, and it sucks. On from me, and to this story, this chapter will suck, probably, so that's about all that I have to say at the moment!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing, nothing, I own nothing people out there who are reading this!**

**Chapter 18**

_Bellaisallmine has singed into msn._

_Youwishyouwereme has signed into msn._

Bellaisallmine: Rose? Is that you?

Youwishyouwereme: Yes, who else would it be?

Bellaisallmine: Just wondering...

_Edwardisagod has signed into msn._

Bellaisallmine: Bella, how are you my love?

Edwardisagod: Fine, I have to tell you something!

Youwishyouwereme: This should be good...

Edwardisagod: Oh shut-up Rose!

Bellaisallmine: Anyhow, what is it?!

Edwardisagod: I am...

Youwishyouwereme: Stupid? Retarted? Mental? Crazy? Bizarre and the list goes on and on

Edwardisagod: Pregnant, wait, what did you just say Rose?

Bellaisallmine: What, who coul-, wh-, n-, isn-, no you are not

Youwishyouwereme: I said that you were S-

Bellaisallmine: SHUT-UP ROSE, THIS IS... well I frankly don't know what this is...

Edwardisagod: Hahahahahaha hahahaha

Youwishyouwereme: She has a screw lose, or a few, or all of them, I think the latter

Bellaisallmine: -hyperventilating-

_Sam: I interrupt this program to have a breaking news flash. Over to you Squirrel_

_Squirrel: In the woods surrounding Forks, Washington, there seems to be a freak thunderstorm. The booming noise comes from all over it seems._

_We followed it as best as we could, and this was what we caught on camera._

_-Play video-_

_Squirrel: As you can see, there seems to be a white flash, holding something that looks be like, well i don't quite know what it is that the thing is holding, but whatever it is, it was gorgeous._

_Back to you Sam._

_Sam: Sorry for this interruption_

Bellaisallmine: Well that was certainly strange, wait was that Rosalie?

Edwardisagod: -slowly backs out of room, only to realise that she is alone, and dosn't need too-

Youwishyouwereme: You really are insane!

Edwardisagod: Oh probably...

Bellaisallmine: That was you Rose, wasn't it?

Youwishyouwereme: Maybe...

Edwardisagod: I'm sending you some pictures my boyfriend!

Bellaisallmine: What- Oh My! Is this what I think it is?

Youwishyouwereme: That is just nasty!

Bellaisallmine: So you really are?

Edwardisagod: I wouldn't lie would I?

Youwishyouwereme: Bella, I have to be going...

Bellaisallmine: Where rose, where are you?

Youwishyouwereme: Nowhere

Edwardisagod: Oh just tell him, I am laughing so hard, I going to split my pants!!

Bellaisallmine: Tell me what?

Youwishyouwereme: You really are clueless? Aren't you?

Bellaisallmine: Wait, a minute, are you telling me that?



Edwardisagod: Of course I'm not pregnant, I love you and only you, so there is no way that I could possibly!

Youwishyouwereme: You really couldn't figure that out could you?

Bellaisallmine: Don't give me such a hard time about this, wait then where did you get the positive from on the test?

Edwardisagod: Jessica Stanley, congrats Jess

Youwishyouwereme: I laughed so hard when I found out

Bellaisallmine: I knew this too, how could I not have figured this out?

Edwardisagod: Better luck next time!

_All have signed off._

**A/N: Wow, that really sucked, I have to go and pack now for some Camp Trip that I am taking with my school, wish me fun, although, it is supposed to rain the whole time, so that sucks. Anywho, who else distastes the Breaking Dawn cover, I just don't like it, at all, but that is just my opnion.**

**So I leave you with reviews are to me as 'fishing' is to Heidi. Hahahaha. **

**D**

**Sam**


End file.
